


The Swan Lake

by PimlockHolmes



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Ballet, Dancing, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes
Summary: Ballerino Jongin Kim lives a double life as a dancer instructor by day and a dominator by night. When he meets a new sub, Taemin, he finds himself stuck between this two personas. Will he break his own rules in order to go after Taemin?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	1. Act 1 - Déclarer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #DJK57  
> No trigger warnings

A life is lived well when one must abide by a certain set of rules. The rules of a game, the laws of a nation. It assures everyone involved matters will happen orderly. And thus, this ballerino lives by his protocol at night. Or as he'd call it, The Protocol. " _First, my name is Kai. Second, Kai does not speak about [REDACTED]. And third, you obey every word_."

Jongin parked his bike out the front. The cold February wind, howling through the New York streets, cut in his cheeks, no matter how much he tried to protect his face with his scarf. His thick winter parka tried to shield his torso and his lap from the cold as well, but again it had no use. He made sure his bike was bolted tight to the lamp post and he rushed inside, trudging through the snow.

A cup of coffee in his hand, a latte of course, he walked to his little private room at the dance studio. He was a ballerino, or well… he was more diverse than just ballet. He put his coat away, he put his backpack on the table and changed into his dancing clothes.

In the late afternoon and evenings, he worked as a dancing instructor. He taught little kids, teenagers, adolescents and adult. Even occasionally, he gave some classes to elderly at their retirement homes, but only when asked. Truth be told, those classes were the most intense, because Jongin would have to hold back so much.

During the day he prepared for his classes and practiced himself. He rehearsed his choreos, he tried out new styles and movements and, most importantly, he practiced for his auditions. It wasn't Jongin's plan to be an instructor forever, he wanted to be a professional dancer. If possible, a professional ballerino.

He checked his appearance in the mirror as he took his last sip of his latte. He hummed and nodded. 'Right. Let's go do this.' He grabbed his phone and headed to his usual instruction studio, where he could start preparing his lessons. Dressed in his baggy sweatpants and sweater, a beanie covering his hair, cheap deodorant oozing from his armpits, he started to rehearse the choreo he wanted to teach tonight. He cut it up into snippets, move by move, beat by beat, he turned his choreo into an instruction. Tonight, he would have kids ranging from the ages 15 to 19. Or well, "kids". In the afternoon he would have the actually small kids, ages 8 to 12. Though they preferred to dance to _Let it go_ or _Baby shark_ , Jongin did prepare a lesson for them too featuring a different song.

He didn't mind the teaching, he honestly liked it, but it wasn't his dream.

His dream was being the lead. The star. The spotlight pointed at you and only leaving you when you had to leave the stage. That was his dream. The audience dark, the light blinding you, that was his dream. Standing there, forcing his body to move along to classical music, this limbs in perfect composure. Ballet was Jongin's dream.

A dream that would hopefully quickly find its fulfilment.

The music halted to let the sound of a notification burst from the speakers. Jongin glanced at his phone and the yellow icon of the notification that had popped up made his plump lips break out into a smirk.

Taemin sighed. This freezing cold was almost as bad as in Korea. No! Stop thinking about Korea! He shook his head and swung his suitcase onto the bed. This small room he'd been able to rent in New York City was decent enough, but he couldn't help but long for a place of his own. Not having to share with roommates, having to bang on bathroom doors yelling that they should hurry up for one goddamned time, not having to deal with dishes that aren't his but he still needs to do because that one pan he needs is at the bottom for a skyscraper of plates.

Why did he do this again? Right. To become a dancing legend.

He left his home. He left his parents. He left his friends. He left his crush (RIP his undying love for Lee Jinki, lead singer and heartthrob of Taemin's soul). He even left his country for his dream. He wanted to dance. He wanted to choreograph. He wanted to shape the future of dancing. Taemin slowly started to unpack, revealing countless amounts of black shirts.

This room he rented: he had stumbled upon in it in Korea. Some dudes who had also gone to the US from Korea had had a room for rent and Taemin had jumped at the opportunity. He still didn't have a job or any form of stable income, but he had his savings. Even the savings his parents had for him, though they had only given those to him with great reluctance.

They hadn't been very supportive of Taemin's idea. To be honest, they had said that if he were to step on a plane and go to the US, he should only contact them again if he either went back to Korea, became a great success or got married. But otherwise, no contact. He had betrayed them by leaving them.

It hurt, truth be told, but Taemin was never one to listen to authority. He usually disobeyed and found his own way to do things. His own rules. Actually, people who tried to be some dominant and overbearing, trying to impose rules on him and make him obey, they usually reminded Taemin of naughty videos on naughty websites. And well, it usually didn't have an obedient Taemin as a result, but a horny one.

Needless to say, that didn't work wonders for his relationship with his parents either.

'Taemin! Do you want to eat dinner with us?!' Minho yelled from the kitchen. 'I'm going to the store now!'

'Yes, please!'

His new roommates, Minho and Jonghyun, did seem nice though. He was excited for the opportunities New York could bring him. He would start applying for jobs and gigs right away. He didn't mind what he had to do now, only if he could get paid enough to not eat himself through his savings right away.

He had dug through his luggage and put it all away in the wardrobe that had come with the room. He turned his suitcase over and shook it a little, all the other knickknacks that he had brought falling on the bed. Toothpicks, handkerchiefs, toothpaste, lube, condoms.

Oh right.

Maybe he should try to get laid too. Minho and Jonghyun were as straight as a liner, so they were no fun. Taemin looked at his phone and opened the app store. To install both Tinder and Grindr. But first, a job!

Jongin had lost his sweater and sweatpants when he had gotten home, only to search for the gear he needed tonight. The messages from today had gone well and he was about to meet a new bottom that wanted to feel the domination of Kai, by the name of [Lucas](https://www.instagram.com/lucas_xx444/).

Jongin doubted that was his actual name, but he didn't ask question. They didn't ask questions either, his bottoms. He told them not to. Jongin was very clear in that regard, his Grindr profile left no room for questions.

_Asian American dominator Kai ready to tell you when to cum. Obey my every word and you'll have the best evening of your life. No questions asked, no answers given. Only hotel dates. No real names. I don't bottom and I don't do vanilla. No, I don't find the struggle for dominance interesting. No second dates. In case you're wondering: 5'11/130 lbs/10 inches._

And Kai was quite famous in the New York gay scene. Nobody knew who Kai actually was, only that he was a good guy who was a great top who only fucked you once. Jongin always went to his hotel dates a bit earlier than he needed to, just so he could prepare both himself as the room. Make sure the cuffs were already attached to the bed, whip was at his disposal if he needed it, that kind of stuff.

Jongin jumped on his bike again, making his way to the hotel he had picked out for them. He got the key to their room, texted the room number to this Lucas and went up.

Jongin dropped his bag in the corner and undressed. He didn't lie about this "stats" in his profile, that was how he looked and what he was sporting around when he made sure every bottom whined for even more. He took off his boxers and put on his black, skin-tight, latex suit. His arms were bared, same as his back. He put up his hair in a small ponytail, showing the undercut. He unzipped the front of his latex suit slightly, so his Adam's apple didn't press against the cold zipper that went down from his throat to his crotch.

He sprayed his neck and chest with an expensive cologne, with wooden tones and a deep musky scent, beaming dominance into the nostrils of anyone who smelled it. He topped off his look with his mask. To go with his love for the classics, Jongin didn't don a gimp mask but a [Venetian mask](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/5b/03/a15b039be31a5934b22cc3abaa1447a9.jpg), though he had found a way to clear the lower part of the mask, so he could bite anything he wanted.

When he was done, he heard a knock. 'Kai?'

Jongin breathed slowly, already felt the pulsing erection in his suit, and smirked. Goodbye Jongin, hello Kai.

Kai opened the door, his eyes peering through the mask at his bottom. Lucas was kinda taken aback by the sight of his dominator of the night, but he managed to smile. 'Kai? From Grindr?'

Kai hummed huskily. 'Yeah. Lucas?'

'Yes! I… Uh… It's me, yes…'

Kai chuckled. 'First time?'

'… Well… No, but… First time doing it like… this.' Lucas carefully pointed at the mask.

'I see. Don't worry though. Safe word is … Siegfried.'

'Siegfried…' Lucas nodded. 'Yes.'

'Ready?'

'Yes.'

Kai grabbed Lucas by the neck and pushed him inside, locking the door behind him. 'About fucking time. I've been waiting all day for you. You know that it's very naughty of you to make me wait? It requires punishment.'

Jongin smirked as he put away his dominator getup. He licked his lips, still reminiscing about the night before. How Lucas had whined and screamed his name, begging to cum. Begging for Jongin to cum. He wanted it all. He wanted to drink it all. He had been Jongin's thrall that night. His puppet. He wanted his existence to be filled with Kai.

It had been good enough. Jongin had managed to cum several times. Though somehow, with every date, he lost some of the magic he felt with every ejaculation. It had started to feel like a form of masturbation. That his dates were just glorified fleshlights, though it would seem heartless to call them that.

He shrugged off the feeling and cupped his own privates. He might try to rub one out later, thinking of Lucas' cum-stained face, his eyelashes dripping with wads of jizz and his big hands gripping Jongin's phallus and milking it for more. He had been so nervous at the start, trembling when Kai had commanded him to undress and lay down on the bed, allowing his wrists to be shackled to the bed. He had whimpered when Kai cracked his whip the first time, not even hitting the boy with it. But the intense sigh the boy had uttered when Kai had started to rim and finger him. Kai had been sure the boy would have come at that, if not for the cock ring.

Maybe it was time to move from Grindr to Tinder and just find a boyfriend. Maybe that would bring back some magic. Though it'd be hard to find a boyfriend who would allow himself to be dominated like that.

Taemin flicked through the job listings on his phone and sighed. He sent out a few emails and dropped a few employers a call, but he hadn't really found anything yet. He didn't mind instructing so much, but he wanted to choreograph for the most part. So, when he saw a job listing for an assistant-instructor and choreographer at a local dance studio, he had immediately called them for an interview.

With an interview planned for next week, he figured he could now ease off at least. He had sent his portfolio ahead of time to prepare for the interview and now he could at least sit back and enjoy himself.

Enjoy himself, huh… Taemin opened the Grindr app and flicked through the available profiles. He didn't really know what he wanted either. He was kinda unfamiliar with the American dating scene, though Grindr wasn't really dating, and maybe he should find something that did remind him of home a little. Maybe someone Asian.

Though Taemin didn't mind the kinky side of things. He found that exciting and… Who is that?! 'Asian American dominator Kai ready to tell you when to cum. Obey my every word and you'll have the best evening of your life. No questions asked, no answers given. Only hotel dates. No real names. I don't bottom and I don't play sweet. No, I don't find the struggle for dominance interesting. No second dates. In case you're wondering: 5'11/130 lbs/10 inches. HELLO DADDY!'

Taemin opened the chat and send Kai a message. Now to play the waiting game. Though, in advance, he was kinda sad Kai would only date with him once. Ah well, at least make the first one in the US count, right?

Jongin peeked over to his phone as he practiced his routine for his audition. He smirked as he saw the notification pop up. He knew it didn't feel like the magic it used to feel like, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun to be sex god Kai in the bedroom. He took his phone and checked the profile and messages. And it was especially fun to be sex god Kai when they looked this fucking cute.


	2. Act 2 - Invahir

Taemin gulped as he walked into the hotel. He wasn't scared, but just a little bit anxious. He might have googled Kai's name and found some people talking about him on internet forums, saying he was the best sex they'd ever had. Some guy named Lucas had written the last entry, saying how Kai rocked his world endlessly. So Taemin trusted that he wasn't about to fall into some trap, but he still was a little bit anxious. He had never really gone on a sex date like this before. Normally he'd met up first for a drink, and then gone straight to bone town.

He stepped into the lift and went to the right floor. Kai had sent him the details, mainly which room he had booked for them. Taemin checked his phone one last time. He had told Minho he was out on a date and that he'd be at this hotel. So, if this guy killed him, at least someone would know.

Here it was. Taemin knocked and held his breath while he waited for the door to be answered. 'Please don't be a murderer. Don't be a murderer…'

'Not a murderer.' Kai opened the door, donning his mask.

Taemin gulped but did notice that Kai hadn't lied about his body stats. Especially the one down there… 'Good.'

'You Taemin, right?'

Taemin couldn't speak for a moment. He had to take in the gorgeous man in front of him. The leather suit showing every detail possible, every pec and every ab. Countless abs. And the enormous bulge at his crotch. How the zipper was just struggling to contain all of that sexy hot ~~meat~~ man. And the scent! Taemin felt the perfume go straight up his nose and down to his own throbbing excitement.

'Right?'

'Yes!'

'Don't like it when people keep me waiting.'

'Sorry.' Taemin gulped. 'I…'

'I will make you pay for that. Preferences for a safe word?'

'Uh…'

'I have one. Siegfried.'

'From the Swan Lake?' Taemin asked.

Kai let his jaw drop for a moment and then quickly regained his composure. 'Yes. That one. Usually doesn't come up when I'm ploughing your brains out.'

Taemin let out an awkward chuckle. 'Weird if it did though…'

Jongin laughed huskily. 'Yeah.' He grabbed Taemin by the collar and pulled him inside. 'Let's go.'

Taemin adapted quickly. That was Kai's conclusion, anyway. Taemin had quickly stripped down when Jongin had commanded him too and had quietly taken his place on the bed when Jongin had told him to. Normally his bottoms would be kinda scared and nervous, being clumsy and loud about things.

Meanwhile, Taemin was amazed by his own obedience. He looked at his dominator and, though he couldn't see his face, he felt kinda safe. He gulped at the undercut, his longer hair at the top bound together in a tiny ponytail. This man was too hot to be an actual human male. This had to be some new species of man. Somewhere, Taemin was reluctant to actually start this date. Kai didn't do seconds. So, this was the only time he got to be with this hot piece of meat. Better make it count.

'Get on all fours.' Kai commanded.

Taemin obeyed.

'Face in the pillow.'

Taemin obeyed once more.

'Spread them legs a little. Show me your puss.'

Taemin hesitated.

'I said…'

'I heard you.' Taemin spread his legs and bared his entrance.

'Get sassy once more and I'll get out my whip. How much can your lil' puss take? Show me.'

Taemin slicked one finger with saliva, reached backwards underneath himself and slowly fingered himself. Kai let a low purr rumble from his chest and licked his lips. 'Add another one…'

Taemin didn't budge. This guy wasn't about to tell him how he should finger himself. Taemin wasn't going to listen to this guy. Especially since that guy had to make Taemin listen and that was going to be fun. He could keep trying to tell Taemin how to finger… SLAP! Taemin whined softly as Kai spanked him. Fuck yes! This was the stuff!

'I told you to add another one.' Kai smirked. This boy was different. He was rebellious. Not too much, but enough. And it turned Kai on. Tonight, he'd tame him. Only one person could win in this room, and Kai never lost. Taemin added another finger, his face getting red with embarrassment. He didn't want to, but this guy turned him on so much. He wouldn't listen to him ever, just because him trying to tame Taemin was so goddamn hot.

Kai slowly massaged his own bulge. This feeling was unusual. All his bottoms didn't dare to resist him, but this boy. This cute long-haired boy didn't mind defying him. Even if it was just for a second. Kai loved it. He would actually give him some sort of luxury tonight, by not subjecting him to the whims of a cock ring. He could cum whenever he wanted. And Kai would make sure he'd do lots of it.

He ordered Taemin around a little more, directing how Taemin should be fingering himself and every time Taemin refused to obey immediately, Jongin slapped his round ass. But soon he told Taemin to turn around and face him. 'Now I've seen what you can take, I want you to see what you're getting into. Unzip me.'

Taemin kneeled on the floor, slowly reached up and unzipped his date. He couldn't help but gulp repeatedly as more and more tanned skin was revealed to his eyes, more and more bronzed godly goodness. This muscular torso of a demi-god, surely. The zipper winded down and down, Taemin wasn't sure why this was taking so goddamn long, and soon Taemin unleashed the beast that would destroy him tonight.

Kai's thick and long erection sprung forwards. Taemin actually gasped a little. He quickly finished unzipping the dominator, revealing the huge sack that accompanied this phallus. Taemin reached for it and as his fingertips grazes the soft skin of the shaft, his hand was swatted away.

'Did I say you could touch it?'

'… No.'

'No?'

'No…'

'No, master.'

'… No, master.'

'Then don't.' Jongin combed through Taemin's hair and grabbed it roughly. 'But if you wanna touch it so badly…' He slapped his member against Taemin's cheek and almost pressed Taemin's face into this crotch. 'There you go, you can have a good feel.'

Taemin felt like he was going to burst already. This guy! This guy was amazing. This guy was…

'I think you're ready to suck it.'

Yes! Taemin was ready to suck it! Taemin's fully ready to…

Kai pressed his penis into Taemin's mouth and down his throat. 'Fuck yes…' Kai groaned. His grasp on Taemin's head became a little stronger as he started to both roll his hips as move Taemin's head. 'Take it all, you lil slut.'

Taemin gagged a little, but soon felt his throat and mouth relax with the huge piece of meat in his mouth. He tried to move his head a little, but…

'No moving, unless I say so.' Crack of the whip.

Taemin tried to resist but he couldn't. This guy was his weak spot. He could only resist so much. He could only try to pretend he wasn't being tamed more and more every second. He had to keep up though. He couldn't give up. He didn't want to lose this fast. Not before he at least made this guy cum. Taemin wasn't going to… Oh my God!

Kai had started to rub the dorsum of his foot against Taemin's genitals, relentlessly toying with Taemin's foreskin. Taemin peeked up and saw the arrogant smirk that adorned Kai's lips, his eyes hidden behind the mask. Taemin whimpered softly and wiggled a little, feeling his moment nearing him way too fast. This was an uphill battle; Taemin couldn't win this at all.

'No moving.' Kai's foot moved up, pressing against Taemin's genitals and lifting him a little. Taemin whined and nodded, realising he ended up on all fours now. Kai's pressure on his member had left, and as he felt his moment fortunately fade, he felt a slap on his bottom. 'That's for trying to move again.'

Taemin whimpered. 'Sowwy.'

'No talking.' Slap on his bottom.

Taemin groaned as he felt how Kai lodged himself deeper and deeper into his throat by bending over to spank his butt. He wasn't used to deepthroating but with Kai it was nice… Wait, where was he going?

Kai pulled out and slapped his member across Taemin's cheeks again. 'You're being naughty. I'm not having it.'

'I'm not being…'

Kai sat down on the bed and pulled Taemin across his lap. He spanked Taemin roughly. 'Are you disagreeing with me?'

'… No, master.'

'And now you're lying!' Spanked once more.

Taemin's member wasn't even being touched and he felt his moment approach again. Kai spanking him like this was a dream. A really wet dream…

Slap! 'Are you gonna behave nicely?'

'Yes…'

'… Yes? Yes who?'

'Yes, Kai…'

'Master Kai.'

'Yes, master Kai.' Taemin said and he closed his eyes as he felt his pre-cum leaking onto Kai's leg. 'I'm sorry, master Kai…'

Slap. 'That sounds more like it.' Kai's index finger applied some pressure on Taemin's hole. 'You better keep your word…'

'I will…'

Kai's finger entered him and Taemin moaned lewdly. 'Master Kai… Yes, master Kai.'

Kai was about to burst. But he was stronger than his orgasm. He wasn't going to cum first and he wasn't going to cum before even having fucked this cutie pie. Taemin's small voice, the rebellious spirit succumbing to him, Kai loved it. Even Jongin, hiding deep inside him right now, loved it.

Taemin came. Kai felt the streaks of hot cum leak onto his legs. He saw Taemin's neck colour red in shame through the boy's chestnut hair. Kai smirked and licked his lips. 'I see someone likes being spanked and fingered…'

Taemin just nodded quietly. He couldn't help but make his hips buck roughly, Kai's fingers still lodged inside him. He pushed his butt up, presenting it more for Kai. He wanted it now. He needed it. 'Please… Fuck me…'

And that was it. Kai had tamed him. Kai felt a surge of pleasure travel through his nervous system. Kai felt Taemin's insides tremble around his fingers. He wondered: would Taemin like the sweet approach after being tamed? 'Who's a good Minnie?'

Taemin gulped. This was it. He was going to be rewarded for his behaviour. 'I am!'

'If my Minnie behaves well, he gets treated like a prince waiting to get fucked…'

Taemin wiggled on Kai's lap. 'I'm behaving well. Kai… Master Kai! I need it!'

Kai pushed Taemin off his lap and placed him on all fours on the bed. He spread Taemin's butt cheeks and pressed his lips against the boy's rectum, rimming him sloppily. Taemin tossed his head back in ecstasy. 'Fuuuuuck! Yes, master…'

Kai pushed Taemin's lower body down against the mattress, his tongue entering Taemin's hole and teasing him relentlessly. He heard Taemin's loud whines, his begging for more. Kai slapped both of Taemin's cheeks as he kept rimming the boy, making his saliva drip down Taemin's perineum and sack. Jongin couldn't help but be messy with this kid. He hadn't even entered him yet and this was better than Lucas. He hadn't even entered him yet and this was better than any of his bottoms.

Kai detached himself from Taemin's entrance. He took a condom, rolled it around his member and made sure it gave a loud snap as he secured it at the base of his erection. He slicked himself and Taemin and…

Taemin groaned and bit in the sheets. Fuck, this guy was really huge. Taemin felt his muscles stretch as Kai entered him completely. Taemin suppressed the urge to scream in pleasure and…

Kai took a handful of Taemin's long hair and pulled his head up. 'No muffling yourself. Let me hear you scream my name!' Kai started to roll his hips, one hand still pulling up Taemin's head and one hand roughly kneading and slapping Taemin's left butt cheek.

'Master Kaiiiiii…' Taemin whined. 'Masteeeeeeeeer… Mooooore, deeper…' Taemin's member spurted out wads of cum, staining the sheets. The boy couldn't help it, his hips didn't even react, Kai's pressure on his prostate was too much. Taemin tried to shake his head loose, but Kai quickly reminded him who was in charge.

He pressed in deep and slapped Taemin's ass roughly. 'Hey! Head up, puss wide! No misbehaving or I…'

'I'm sorry, master…' Taemin whimpered. 'Please, more…'

He felt Kai's member curve around the first bend in his insides, that's how deep this guy got. Taemin wanted it all. He wanted more. 'Faster…'

Kai smirked. 'Who put you in charge?'

'No, master, not like that… I…'

Slap on his ass. 'Is my Minnie acting up again?'

'No, master…' Fuck, this guy was the best. Taemin felt a sudden irregularity in the guy's rhythm and turned his head. He saw Kai bite his lip and he heard a satisfied rumble emerge from the top's chest.

Meanwhile, Kai's stomach was churning, his heart was throbbing, his muscles contracting, his mind filling with haze, as he unloaded his first orgasm of the night in that condom. Spurt after spurt, wad after wad, streak after streak was pushed out of his penis and it felt fucking amazing. This kid. This kid!

Taemin felt the condom balloon inside him and he relaxed as he felt Kai's grip on his hair loosen and noticed his slow departure. He turned to watch the boy get rid of the condom and, holy crap, that was a lot of jizz. Kai himself even gulped at the size of his orgasm and quickly took off the condom, tying a knot in it and throwing it away.

Taemin, noticing he sat in his own cum, couldn't help but feel his hole quiver at the sight of Kai losing his leather getup and walking back to him in the nude. Kai put on a new condom, pushed Taemin down on his back and pressed himself inside again. Taemin whimpered in his ear, his body aching for more and more of Kai.

Jongin pressed down on Taemin's legs, almost folding the boy, and smirked as he felt Taemin's nails dig into his back, adding to the other scars of pleasure. His hips started bucking, his member sliding in and out of Taemin smoothly. Today had been the best day to bring those thin condoms. He felt every bit of Taemin's insides, and it felt great. He bit on Taemin's ear and purred into it. 'My Minnie is doing well again…'

'Always for master…' Taemin whined.

Kai went around the corner again and Taemin groaned loudly. 'Fuuuck…' His body failed to deal with this feeling. The feeling of his insides being filled to the brim, the feeling of his member stuck between his own tummy and Kai's abs, the feeling of Kai's large sack slapping against his butt. His teeth on his ear. His hand on his ankles as he pressed his legs down. His chest against his own.

Taemin's semen spurted across his torso, staining Kai's in the process. Kai smirked and hummed. 'Dirty Minnie…'

Taemin didn't even have the capacity in his head to understand that Kai just said something to him. He just needed to breathe, and cum. Breathe and cum, in that order.

Kai heaved himself up, letting Taemin bask in the glory of his ripped torso, and continued to slide his member in and out of Taemin, no matter how much Taemin's insides currently tried to push him out. He took Taemin's, still hard, member and started to jerk it.

Taemin whined and shook his head, pulling at the sheets and trying, and failing, to wrap them around his head. 'Mooooore… Master, I want it all. I want it all!'

Kai licked his lips and watched the troubled face of the boy beneath him. 'All, you say?'

'I want it all…'

Kai pulled out, his moment close enough, took off the condom and moved up a little. He started to roll his hips as his member disappeared in Taemin's tight throat. He heard the boy gasp and gag, still having trouble to take all of the giant cock that was lodged down his mouth, but nonetheless he took it all.

Kai closed his eyes involuntarily, his senses unable to take in all the feeling of Taemin's hot throat. They had had trouble with his butt before, but now they had even lost the protective layer of the condom. And now, they lost control. His senses convulsed and contracted, his voice decimated to husky groans and growls, his breath short and his pulse irregular. This was it.

He pulled out, pulled Taemin off the bed and sat him down on his knees. Taemin immediately presented his tongue and opened his mouth, a begging noise emerging from a throat that craved more dick that anyone could ever imagine. This spark between them, this immediate connection Jongin felt, it ran deep through his soul.

Jongin rolled his foreskin roughly and, with a trembling roar, he spurted every ounce of cum he had across Taemin's begging face. His eyelashes and eyebrows got stained, his tongue covered, his teeth dripping with cum, his lips glossing with white.

It felt like it was double of what had been disposed of with the condom. This was a one-person bukkake, so it felt. Kai felt even dirty knowing what it was, knowing he had done that Taemin on his own. He felt dirty, a good kind of dirty, and most of all, satisfied.

A satisfaction he hadn't felt in years.

Kai came back from the bathroom, holding a hot washcloth and a soft towel. 'Here.' He cleaned Taemin's face and dabbed it carefully with the towel. He laid the boy down on the bed and spread his legs, cleaning the boy's entrance too. 'I hope I wasn't too rough…'

'It was amazing.' Taemin managed to utter.

Kai laughed. 'I'm glad.' He dried Taemin's bottom and pulled the boy up. He noticed Taemin's hand reaching for the mask and he caught it. 'Uh uh. No peeking.'

'But I… I won't tell anyone.'

'Nope.'

'It's just that I'm new in town and I don't… Well, I don't have like…'

Kai chuckled. 'This is New York. You'll find someone soon enough. Don't worry.'

Taemin hummed. 'Fine.'

Kai sat down next to him. 'But yeah, this was amazing.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Almost a shame it's over…'

'… A shame, you say?'

'Yeah. I wouldn't mind some more…'

Kai smirked and took a fistful of Taemin's hair. 'Don't mind me then.' He pushed Taemin down and made the boy suck him. 'Fuuuuuck.'

It wasn't often that Kai went for additional rounds on one date, ending every round with the intention of cleaning up his date and leaving the hotel. Actually, that had never happened. Except for tonight. Kai groaned loudly as he pumped his eighth load of cum into Taemin's throat, later that night.

Jongin looked at his phone the next morning. It still displayed his conversation with Taemin leading up to their date, Jongin talking about the mask and how he wanted things to remain discreet. He went to Taemin's profile and made a screenshot. Normally, he'd save this screenshot in a folder containing all the dates he wouldn't go on again. Kai only fucked you once, after all. But today, he saved Taemin's profile in his gallery, not adding it to the folder of "never see you again".

It was odd. Last night had been the best, the actual best, orgasm he ever had. Times eleven. Never had he had such a great click with one of his subs, and never had he had that much fun while having sex with them. Taemin had been something else. Rebellious, cute, one hell of an ass, tiny waist. Jongin loved it. He had the body that was right to be thrown around a bed, but the spirit who didn't allow that. Or at least, didn't allow that for a while.

Jongin toyed with his phone a little. This was a problem, to be honest. Never had he even considered bending or breaking his own rules. But now he sat here, wondering why he wouldn't have a second date with Taemin. If it was fun and made Jongin have the best orgasms ever, wouldn't it be nice to see him again?

He looked down and noticed a slight bulge in his sweatpants. If thinking of Taemin made him hard already, what would happen if they actually did it again? Jongin fell back and sighed. 'Kai, what have you done to me?'

He pulled himself together (barely though) and made his way through his apartment, gathering his stuff in his bag and stuffing his face with his breakfast. He put on his coat and made his way to his bike, to head to work. His breathed out a steamy sigh in the cold February morning. He frowned a little. What if Taemin didn't want a second date though?

He shook his head. 'Rules are rules. No second dates.'

He got on his bike and started cross the busy streets of New York City. He was absentminded and followed his usual route on an autopilot. His mind replayed the last night, in egregious detail and stunning accuracy. Everything just clicked in his head. It just clicked.

Why did this click? What did this mess with his head? This had never happened. Maybe…

Jongin stopped and moved to the sidewalk and took out his phone. He navigated himself to the gallery and selected the screenshot of Taemin's profile. He hovered over the delete button.

'You're trouble.' Jongin said. 'You're trouble for Kai. You're trouble for me.'

But he didn't delete the picture. He locked his phone and but it back in his bag. He stared at the steer on his bike for a moment and continued on his way.

He should try to score another date soon. He should try to forget about Taemin.

Taemin suppressed the relieved sigh when the interview changed from a murder trial to a tour of the dance studios. He felt pretty confident about his chances, but his English wasn't up to the level he needed to accurately explain himself and his dancing. Nevertheless, they seemed pretty positive, and Taemin figured they didn't tour the complex with everyone, so he was carefully happy about it.

'We host various classes, tonight the young ones will be taught here.' The boss entered one of the studios. 'We try to have a varied staff, and we want the young dancers to get in touch with many different styles, so we cycle their instructors. As they get older, they pick a style and stick to it, usually. So those get their more permanent instructors.'

'I see. That seems like a good philosophy.'

'I had a sense you would agree. It would also offer you many opportunities to work with different styles as a choreographer.' The boss continued on his tour. 'We'd try to find you a personal office to work in, but we might have to have you share one with one of the other instructors. But don't worry about that, you'll fit right in.'

Taemin nodded and smiled. 'It'd be handy to share an office. They could maybe help me out a little.'

'Exactly!' The boss hummed and opened a door. 'For example, this is Brenda's office. She usually only teaches the younger ones.'

Taemin took in the office and he was relieved to see there was not second empty desk in it. The room breathed "mother who takes everything her kids do to work" to Taemin and that shade of pink wasn't his style. 'I see…'

The boss laughed. 'Don't worry. You don't have to share an office with Brenda. I'll pick someone more your age.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Was I that obvious?'

'No. I have the same feeling every time I walk in here.' The boss nudged with his head, signalling they should move on. They continued to walk through the complex and Taemin hummed.

'How many students come here?'

'Hmmm. We host a good few groups, varying from 10 students to 25. I'd say about 800 students.

'Oh, wow. Must be busy sometimes.'

'The schedule can get hectic.' The boss nodded. 'But that's why we need a good team of instructors and choreographers. They make it work in the end.'

Taemin smiled. 'You must be proud of your team.'

'I am. Wait, let me see if any of them are around today…' He checked the schedule on his phone and looked around. 'Where is… Ah, he should be… Follow me please. I'll show you one of our greatest talents. He's a ballet dancer, but he does some jazz and modern dance too. He's truly talented.'

Taemin smiled. That sounded like someone he'd wanna meet. 'Really? Sounds good.'

'He is. Ah, here we are.' The boss knocked on a door and wait for an affirmative. He walked in. 'I'd like you to meet our newest member to the team… Oh, spoilers by the way… Taemin! Taemin, this is one of our main instructors: Jongin Kim.'

Jongin's mind had focussed around a few main concepts.

The first one: limit. He wasn't allowed to see Taemin. At least, he should try to limit it to a minimum. Taemin also shouldn't be with him. They were colleagues. That meant a friendly nod when passing one another in the hall and politely sit with him during lunch, if he stayed in for lunch. Nothing more.

Second: avoid. If he and Taemin never had to actually had to meet or see each other, there would be no reason to worry. So, if Jongin tried to influence the schedule as much as he could, he could try to completely avoid Taemin. Also, it seemed like Taemin would only work in the evenings, so they would not work together that much.

Third: mask. Jongin had been glad his usual cover up worked. His voice sounded a little different, he wore different clothes and cologne, his hair wasn't styled and so his undercut wasn't visible. Also, Taemin's hadn't seen his face. So Jongin should be safe.

Other than that, Jongin was freaking out. This could be the end of everything! He didn't want people to find out he was some dominator sex god at night. He taught little kids! What would their parents think?! They would be freaked out and demand Jongin not teach their kids anymore. He didn't want that! He loved his job.

Why the fuck did that kid have to come work here of all place?! Couldn't he find a job somewhere else?! There were plenty of dance studios in New York, all aimed at desperate sods who think their kid has talent and they can transform them into a star, while all their kid does is just flail randomly and sometimes hit the beat kinda okay. Go work there!

But holy crap, how cute did he look?! With his fancy blouse and his tight jeans and his hair in a sexy bun and just one strand of chestnut heaven dangling next to his face. God, Jongin could have devoured him right then and there. Jongin had just melted when Taemin had walked up to him and had stopped mid-bow to realise he was in the US and just had to shake Jongin's hand. What a giant cutie.

Jongin rested his head against the tiled wall behind him. He had found the solitude of the bathroom at work and he looked down at the mess he had made. He cleaned his hand of semen and made sure his clothes didn't get dirty. He got up and sighed. This was a single moment of weakness. He allowed himself this. But from now on, no more weakness to Taemin. He was the dominator, not the dominated.

A few weeks passed. Jongin never really worked with Taemin, which was a huge relief. No matter though, since Jongin's head (both of them) were focussed on one thing: Taemin Lee and his sexy ass and his cute hair and his lovely waist and, God, Jongin wanted to devour his neck.

Jongin had had a few more dates with some guys, but all paled in comparison to Taemin. Jongin was also kinda ashamed to admit it, but the last night he faked his orgasm. The guy, Lay was his name, well… He had tried but Jesus fucking Christ, if Jongin was interested in someone wearing stockings he would be dominating schoolgirls. He had just wanted it to be over. Lay had come many times though, but Jongin hadn't even needed to touch that lad to make him leak pre-cum. He had entered the room with a stain in his pants. So Jongin figured that was no feat on his part.

Jongin walked to the clipboard to see the new schedules that had been made. And his heart froze. Friday night. 15-17-year olds. Instructors: Jongin Kim and Taemin Lee.

'Fuck my life.'

And today was Friday.


	3. Act 3 - Occuper

Jongin was called onto the stage. He gulped. His muscles were tense, his stomach rumbled, and he had was pretty sure a giant fart was pressing against the exit, but right now, he couldn't fuck up. These tights didn't really leave much for the imagination, but alas he had to look the part. As a true ballerino he walked onto the stage and looked into the blinding lights, at the directors he couldn't see but surely were sitting there. 

'Jongin Kim?'

'Yes.'

'Auditioning for the role of Prince Siegfried?'

'Yes.'

'Any scene from Act 1 will do. We'll tell you when to stop.'

Jongin nodded quickly and named the [scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBSfHOlxD0U) he wanted to perform. He listened to the music for a fraction of a second and started his performance. He felt the prickling stares of the other auditionees in his side. He felt the burning gaze of the directors directly onto his face.

He was tense. His senses had doubled, it seemed. He felt every muscle in his body, he felt every mistake he made. Every movement that was just a hair off its goal, was wrong. And he felt it. He felt the eternal shame of failure fill his veins and colour his cheeks a deep red. But he couldn't stop now. He had to go on.

'Thank you.'

Jongin halted. He wasn't sure about his chances now. He wasn't sure whether to leave the stage or stay. They just said, "Thank you". What does that even me…

'Mister Kim, how experienced are you in ballet?'

'Started ballet when I was eight. Expanded into jazz ballet around my teens, but ballet itself remained my passion. Majored in dance and art history, mastered in choreography and education. I've been in several plays and musicals, but never on a big stage.'

'So, you never received custom tights, I assume.'

'No, sir.'

'Well, if we pick you, we'll have to get you those, or the story in the papers won't be about Siegfried and Odette, but about what's hiding in Siegfried's pants.'

Jongin blushed and tried to hide his crotch a little. 'I hope you didn't find this inappropriate… I can't help it.'

'Don't worry. Mister Kim, we're impressed. You can expect a call tomorrow about the result. For now, you may leave the stage.'

Later, Jongin walked out of the theatre and combed back his hair. He looked down at his jeans and sighed. 'Sorry buddy, but we'll have to hide you more.' He chuckled. He hopped on his bike and sailed through traffic. His muscles still felt tense and he knew, in his heart, that there was only one way to relax himself completely.

When the first traffic stop appeared and he had to wait at the light, he grabbed his phone.

Taemin had messaged him a few days ago trough Grindr, saying that he hoped that Kai enjoyed their night together. Yes, Kai most certainly had enjoyed their wonderful night together.

Today, after a successful, or at least Jongin figured it was successful since they had discussed his dick in tights on stage, audition, Kai would break his rule for the first time ever. Taemin would get a second date. And Kai would enjoy it greatly. He hoped Taemin had time for him tonight. He checked the schedule at work, and he saw Taemin was off early, so he took the chance.

_'Hey, had a great time. Wanna meet up again for round six?'_

Taemin almost dropped his phone. 'Wait, this guy doesn't do second dates, right? What the fuck is this?' Involuntarily, he grew hard in his pants. He gulped and doubted when and how to respond. Would he seem too eager if he responded right now? Or if he waited too long, this guy might think Taemin didn't want that second date and he might change his mind. Also, if he responded quickly, they might even get together tonight. And after a day of working with Brenda, Taemin really needed a proper fucking.

_'Hi! Yes, would like to meet up again for some fun. Tonight maybe?'_

Jongin smirked as he parked his bike at home. _'Yes, sounds good. Text you the details. Same hotel as last time.'_

He walked up to his apartment and fell on the couch. He didn't have any work tonight so he could spend the day getting ready for Taemin. He wasn't sure if tonight was safe for him. Taemin did work with him now, in close proximity too, but at the same time Jongin was kinda certain Taemin didn't connect shy, sweet Jongin with hot, dominant sex god Kai.

As he prepared for the night by packing his bag, gathering the toys, showering and shaving, Jongin reminisced about last Friday, where his night had been filled with Taemin's laughter and smile.

_Taemin knocked on Jongin's door carefully. He peeked inside and saw Jongin watching some dance videos. 'Hey! I see we're working together tonight!'_

_Jongin turned to look at Taemin, his bangs dancing at his movements. 'Yeah! Gonna be fun!'_

_'So, maybe we should talk about what we wanna do? I mean, these are the teens, right?'_

_'Fifteen and older, yeah.' Jongin hummed and pointed at a chair near his desk._

_'So, I guess… Oh, I'm sorry, I figure you already have a plan for tonight. I…'_

_'Nope. I wanted to work on it with you. It's hard to teach someone else's class, so we gotta work on it together I feel.'_

_Taemin smiled happily. 'So, shall we get started?'_

_Jongin quickly checked his schedules. 'I have a meeting in 90 minutes, so we gotta be quick.' Also, because Jongin had trouble constraining the boner in his pants and if he didn't want to fap during that meeting, he'd need around five minutes in the bathroom as well._

_Taemin sat down and placed his laptop on the desk. 'So, I was thinking that since this is a new class, they'd maybe want to show that they got, right?'_

_Jongin hummed. 'Yeah.'_

_'So, we can do an audition style class, where they practice among themselves and we help them out if we can. And so, we can discover their styles, what they're good at, what needs work, how they practice… Or is that too much to ask?'_

_'Nah, they should be fine.' Jongin hummed. 'But I figure we'd need to have a warmup with them. Show some of our own stuff.'_

_'Right!'_

_As they saw the last few kids of that night, Jongin sat down in the windowsill. 'Those are an energetic bunch for a Friday night.'_

_Taemin laid panting on the floor (also, not good for the boner). 'I know right. They did well though.'_

_'They did.' Jongin got up and poured them both a drink. 'This wasn't your first class, right?'_

_'Nah, but it was the first class that I actually had to teach in. Most classes I just help prepare the choreographies and stuff.'_

_Jongin chuckled. 'And? Did you like it?'_

_'… I did, actually. Though I don't think I'd be as passionate about teaching the really young kids.'_

_Jongin hummed. 'Mostly because then you have to work with Brenda.'_

_Shivers down both their spines. Taemin took a sip and smiled. 'So Jongin, what do you do besides work here?'_

_Did Jongin notice a hint of recognition in his eyes? 'I practice a lot. I'm trying to also be a professional ballerino, so that's a big chunk of my time gone. And the general stuff. Go out with friends. Go on dates. Go to the gym sometimes. I reaaally like going to the movies. Mostly because I can shamelessly eat as much popcorn as I want.'_

_'Ah, I see.'_

_'What about you?'_

_'Well… I just got here to be honest. I live in this house in… I don't know the name of the neighbourhood actually… But I live in this house with roommates and they're all from Korea too, so that's nice. And now I'm trying to establish myself here. You know, make friends, get a job, go on dates. You know.'_

_'Must be hard to go so far away to a place where you have nothing and no one.' Jongin hummed. Talking with Taemin like this was nice. They clicked well in the bedroom, but like this they clicked well too._

_'Yep. But I've been welcomed very nicely. I was surprised I got the job here. I don't feel like my English is all that good.'_

_'It's fiiiiine.' Jongin chuckled. 'Don't worry.' He got up and nodded towards the door. 'Come on, let's go pack up and get out of here. Time for weekend.'_

_'Weekend, you mean the Saturday classes?'_

_'Ugh, you really are the new one. They gave you the Saturday classes.' Jongin shivered. 'All those moms staying at the side lines BECAUSE THEIR BABY MUST SHINE BRIGHTER THAN THE OTHERS!'_

_Taemin laughed. 'Oh noooo. I just need to be here as back up though. Also, to create some choreos.'_

_'Ah I see.' Jongin packed his backpack. 'Sounds okay. I used to do the Saturday morning classes and once I sent a parent out of the room because they kept interfering with my class. It was hilarious.'_

_Taemin laughed. 'Oh dear.'_

_'It's fine though. Don't worry.' Jongin guided Taemin to the exit. 'You know the way home, right?'_

_'Yes!'_

_'Good.' Jongin grabbed his bike and got on it. 'Taeminnie, see you next week!'_

_'See you next week! Have a nice weekend, Nini!'_

_Jongin laughed. 'Nini?'_

_'That's what we'd call you in Korea.'_

_'Aaawh. Nini. I like it. Don't call me that in front of the kiddos because they won't ever let that go.'_

_Taemin laughed. 'I won't.'_

Jongin smiled. 'And now to fuck your brains out and you out of my brains.' Even though Jongin knew that tonight would only strengthen Taemin's hold on his head. But perhaps, deep down inside, he didn't really care. Maybe, one night, after their class, he should take Taemin out for a drink. Maybe this was more than just sex. Maybe. Tonight, would prove it. If it still seemed as magical as before, he would try. Though he'd be taking a giant risk.

Taemin gulped as he stood in front of the door. It was the same room as last time. Inside would be Kai, wearing his mask and his leather suit. Taemin was ready. He wanted more of this. He couldn't get enough. He had even been so free to wear not his regular boxers, but more… kinky underwear. Some might describe them as lace panties, though Taemin hated the word "panties".

He felt like a fool now that he stood here. Kai would laugh at him, though maybe the dominator would like it. Taemin felt his erection desperately try to escape the tight panties, in vain though. He knocked.

The door opened and Kai appeared. 'Hey.'

'Hi.'

'Same safe word?'

'Siegfried.'

'Good.' Kai smirked. 'Shall we start?'

'Yes.'

Kai grabbed Taemin by his collar and pulled him inside. 'Because I've got a friend who'd like to meet your ass again.'

And so, they resumed their fun from a few weeks ago. Or well "resumed", they started over. As Kai ordered Taemin around, making him lose every piece of clothing bit by bit, he purred as he watched from the armchair near the bed. He licked his lips. 'Oh?'

Taemin's kinky panties emerged for him to gawk upon.

'I see someone wanted to be treated well tonight.'

Taemin blushed. He wasn't going to be treated like a child! He puffed a little and tried to quickly take off his underwear, but Kai stopped him. 'Keep them on.'

'But I wanna…'

'I told you to keep them on.' Kai glared at him. 'Also, I'm your master. So…'

'… I'm sorry, master.'

'Now, as for your punishment.' Kai forced Taemin on his hands and knees. He spread the boy's legs, pushed the panties into the crack of buns, and freed his erection for their tight imprisonment. Taemin let a little sigh of relief roll from his throat, but it faltered when he felt the dominator tug him a little. A cockring was slipped around his member and scrotum. Taemin whined softly. 'Master… No…'

Kai spanked him roughly, only adding to the sub's erection. 'Being naughty again?'

'I'm sorry, master…'

Kai's hand found Taemin's neck and pushed the boy's head against the sheets, making his butt stick up provocatively. 'Naughty boys get punished. I'll teach you to behave again.' Watching Taemin like this, feeling the tension in Taemin's muscles as the boy did try to push himself up again, sensing how Taemin tried to resist and rebel, he was sure the zipper in his suit was on the verge of bursting down there. He was actually uncomfortable, for the first time ever, in his suit down there. No one - NO ONE - had ever made him this hard.

Kai grabbed his whip. He took a softer one, with many leather straps hanging from it, and whipped Taemin's round buns. Taemin whined and Kai smirked as he saw Taemin's member throb violently, unable to cum in the tight cockring. He whipped him again.

'Oh, master, please…' Taemin whined. 'Fuuuck…'

'I still feel you resisting…' Kai applied more pressure on Taemin's neck.

'I'm not, master…'

'You're lying to me!' Jongin whipped his butt again.

'No, master…'

Whipped, spanked, whipped, spanked.

Taemin whined loudly and wiggled his butt. He was about to cave. He felt it in his heart. But he felt it on Kai's hand in his neck, the dominator loved this. He loved the struggle. The taming. Just a little more. 'I'm trying to be a good boy for master…'

Kai smirked. He was close. 'Good boy for master, you say?'

'Yes, master….'

'Then be honest. Were you lying to me?'

'… Yes, master.'

Slap on his ass. 'There we go, that's an honest boy.' Taemin felt Kai's hand disappear from his neck, but he didn't dare move immediately. He felt Kai tug at his panties a little and felt something slick enter his butt. It wasn't Kai's finger, it was… A pressure on his perineum? Oh no… 'Master, what…'

And Kai turned it on. The vibrator hummed and buzzed, stimulating Taemin's prostate from both the inside and the outside. Taemin gasped and rolled over, spreading his legs with a flail and bucking his hips erratically. 'Master, fuuuuck…'

Kai smirked. 'Get up.'

'No, master…'

'No?' Kai turned it up to the next level, intensifying the vibration. Taemin moaned and groaned, his orgasm building up but unable to leave him. 'Master….'

'Get up, I said.'

'But…'

Kai rolled him over and spanked him again. 'What did I say?'

'But… Too much…'

Kai grabbed a fistful of Taemin's hair and pulled his head up. 'I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.' He swatted Taemin's buns and dialled up the vibrations. 'What did you say?'

'Yes, master…' Taemin was caving… This was too much… 'I'll get up, master…'

Taemin got up and, shaking on his legs, his knees trembling as they were about to cave like Taemin's spirit, he watched as his dominator laid down on the bed arrogantly, his legs spread. 'I think it's time you treat me to a good time, Minnie. Now get over here…'

Taemin crawled onto the bed.

'And let's unleash the beast, shall we?'

Taemin gulped. Kai's woody cologne filled his nostrils and sent him to heaven, or well, since it was this sinful, to hell. He eyed up the guy's torso and felt his erection grow, even though that shouldn't have been possible anymore. Every pec and ab were visible, even though the zipper was still closed. Not to mention the gigantesque bulge on his crotch, where the tool hid that had filled Taemin's dream with heat for the last few weeks.

Level up. 'Taking too long.'

Taemin whimpered and started to unzip this demigod. He revealed his chest, his abs, his defined V-line, his bulging erection and sizeable sack. Kai placed his hands behind his head, making sure his tiny ponytail didn't loosen by him lying down. 'Like what you see?'

'Yes, master.'

'I'll give you some freedom. You can lick, kiss, suck anything you want.'

Taemin didn't know where to begin, but his lips latched onto Kai's nipple. His other hand found the other chest, trying to knead it even though the muscle hardly budged. Taemin felt so tiny next to Kai. His legs were spread over Kai's lap, his one arm trying to keep him from fully laying down on his dominator like a child. He peppered kisses from the left nipple to the right.

Kai just laid back, basking in the arrogance and pride of being worshipped by Taemin. He felt his erection grow almost painfully big, longing to be inserted into Taemin's tight caverns. But not yet. Kai felt it in his core. Taemin hadn't been tamed just yet. He was calm now, trying to enjoy the body displayed before him. But Taemin hadn't been tamed fully. Some of the spirit lingered. Some of the spirit that made Kai's dick throb, pulse and prance.

Taemin kissed every ab, his tongue swirling in the boy's belly button. All this tanned skin, all this man displayed before him. Taemin felt like this was a wet dream. It couldn't be real. He would wake up soon. Wake up and feel a terrible need to go to the bathroom. His tongue travelled up, following the line between Kai's abs up to his chest again. But he'd need to enjoy this dream.

His tongue trailed upwards to Kai's throat. He circled his Adam's apple. He worked up more and more. His jaw, his chin. How would it be to kiss his lips? Those big puffy lips? Kai was clearly proud of them, since he showed them. Taemin kissed him.

Kai felt fireworks in his stomach. Taemin's lips on his felt divine. He didn't kiss the boy back, but he let him. Taemin's tongue requested entry, Kai granted it. He felt Taemin's tongue explore his own. His cheeks, his teeth. He felt Taemin's hands trail his biceps, his elbows. His forearms. His hands on Jongin's. Their fingers locking. And Kai knew what he was going for.

Two levels up. Taemin whined loudly and jolted back. Kai flipped their positions and kneeled over Taemin's chest. 'Naughty!'

'No, master, I just…'

'Naughty Minnie!' Kai swatted the boy's penis.

Taemin hissed and whined, whimpers rolling from his lips. 'No, master, I just wanted to…'

His words were muffled by a giant erection entering his mouth. Kai rolled his hips and started to have sex with Taemin's mouth and throat. Taemin gagged and coughed but accepted all of this hot meat in his mouth. 'Naughty boys don't get freedom. They get fucked. Hard.'

Taemin was sure pre-cum managed to leak now. The pressure was building up. The cockring was about to burst. And so, felt his rebellion. The bubble was about to pop. Kai was too much. He was too good. He was too hot. Taemin couldn't take it. His body relaxed; his throat widened. He was just going to take it. Kai won. Again.

Kai felt the victory in his loins. He felt how Taemin's hand softened around his waist, where they had first tried to control the relentless and merciless body rolls and bucks. But now Taemin was just taking his cock. Like a good sub.

And this victory was too much for Kai. His balls were emptied, his prostate contracted, his hips bucked, his legs suppressed a strong twitch, a haze filled his mind and vision. Every buck of his hips, endless as they seemed, released more cum into Taemin's throat. It was like the first time. It kept coming. It wouldn't stop. Taemin's throat kept milking him. The boy had swallowed four times already. Kai pulled out involuntarily and squirted his last wads across Taemin's face, staining one of his eyebrows and lashes, his nose and his cheek.

Taemin had to catch his breath. Jongin had unloaded so much into him. Taemin wasn't sure he'd ever taken such a load. He watched as the dominator tossed his head back and reached back. He got the feeling that Kai wasn't used to cumming so much as well, so he took that as a compliment. He felt a tug and a feeling of freedom; his cockring was removed. Taemin sighed relieved.

He heard a chuckle and… The vibrator intensified even more. He whined and wriggled. He whimpered and writhed. He mewled and moved. A hot stream of cum burst from his member, as if he went to the bathroom, and shot across his abs and hit the dominator in his open back. Taemin groaned and moaned, his voice cracking and out of breath, his breath raspy. He couldn't take it. His prostate felt like it would explode with pleasure. He still felt his cum streaming from his penis, wad after wad, squirt by squirt, pulsing and throbbing emerging from him.

Who was this sex god? Why had he picked Taemin? And how did Taemin make him stay forever?

Kai got up, stepping away from the bed and walking to mirror in the corner of the room. He twisted his neck and checked his back. 'Holy crap.' He saw the lines of cum dripping down. He walked back to Taemin, who had been inspecting his torso, that had been slathered with his own cum. He gulped.

'Wow.'

Kai turned off the toy and pulled it out of Taemin. 'You ready for the actual thing?'

Taemin watched as the dominator lost his leather and nodded. 'Yes.'

Kai turned him over and spanked him. 'Yes, master.'

Taemin smiled and buried his head in the blanket. 'Yes, master… Give it to me.'

Kai pressed his member against him and… 'Fuck, almost forgot the condom…'

Taemin mewled when he felt the pressure on his entrance leave, but he felt excitement in his heart when he heard Kai snap the condom in place. Kai's presence returned to his butt and he felt the boy slowly enter him. 'Yes…'

Spank. The feeling of Kai's hand on his bottom pulsed through his body and he moaned. 'Yes, master.'

'I was about to say. Naughty boys get fucked, but good boys get to cum.'

Taemin fisted the blanket, his bottom proudly standing up for Kai to fill it up with dick and cum. 'I'm a good boy for master…'

'There's a good Minnie…' Kai smirked. He pressed in deep and started to rock his hips. Taemin mewled as he felt Kai fill him up completely again, his entire cavernous system drowning in Kai's pulsing and throbbing. He felt the dominator's hands on his waist, and he purred as Kai both rocked his hips as moved Taemin's bottom for the extra depth.

'Yes, deeper…'

Spanked on both cheeks. 'You're becoming naughty again!'

Taemin moaned and groaned, his hips weakening as the feeling of Kai's member inside him while being spanked was just too much. 'I'm sorry, master, it's just that you're too good.'

'Kissing my ass won't get you out of punishment.' One hand spanked Taemin, the other teased Taemin's stretched open entrance. His thumb slipped inside, along with 10 inches of pleasure that was already in there. Taemin moaned and pushed up his butt more. 'Oh yes, master, punish me more…'

Kai licked his lips. 'More?' He reached forward, grabbed Taemin's hair and pulled the boy up. 'You want more punishment?'

'Yes, master.' Taemin's voice cracked as his mind couldn't begin to coordinate his body correctly anymore.

Kai bit on Taemin's ear and reached down, jerking at Taemin's member as he kept pounding into him. 'Now, who's a good boy?'

'I am… I am, master… I'm the best boy for master…' Taemin whined and spurted his cum across the sheets. Kai didn't give him any time to rest though, as he kept ploughing into his date.

He smirked and growled into Taemin's ear. 'Should we show to world what a best boy looks like?'

'Yes, master…'

Kai pulled out of Taemin and got off the bed. He opened the curtains, pulled Taemin close to him and pressed him chest-first against the windows. Taemin was sure he left cum stains on the window, but he didn't care. He didn't care that the world could see him, the only thing he cared about was how he felt Kai enter his behind again and how the dominators teeth were back on his ear. 'Fuck me, master…'

Kai growled as he felt Taemin's insides still contracting due to his previous orgasm and their new position. He gritted his teeth. Not yet. He pulled up Taemin's legs, making the boy fully dependant on the window and Kai. This wasn't helping at all.

He pulled out, turned Taemin around and pulled off the condom. He jerked himself for a few seconds and he exploded semen all over Taemin's face. Dripping from his chin, cheeks, eyebrows, nose, lips and hair, the cum couldn't help but pulse from Kai's erection. He slapped his, still rock-hard, member across Taemin's face and stumbled backwards, ending up on the bed.

He slapped his thighs. 'Get over here and ride me, Minnie. I got a lot left where that came from.'

Taemin got up, sank over Kai's member and started to ride him. 'I want it all…'

With the twelfth orgasm pumped out of his penis and into Taemin's throat, Kai sat back. 'Okay… I think I'm gonna die now if I come anymore…'

'Me too…'

'Call it a night?'

'Yes.' Taemin moaned.

Kai got up and got a hot washcloth, cleaning Taemin's face, torso and behind. 'Can I be honest with you?'

'Yeah?'

'This is the first time I went on a second date.'

Taemin hummed. 'Why?'

Kai hummed. 'Felt good. Had fun. Wanted to relax. Thought about you.'

'I thought a lot about you too.' Taemin hummed. 'You're really fucking good.'

'The correct word is "well".' Kai hummed and smirked. 'But thanks.' That settled it. Jongin was going to ask out Taemin for a drink. But how? When? And most likely, what after that drink?

And so, week after week went by. The cold March wind transformed into a fresh April breeze and as May started to knock on the door, so did the clock announce the end of their class on Friday. Jongin had never dared to ask Taemin for that drink, while Kai had rocked Taemin's world several times during that period. Jongin chatted him up a little though, talking about his practice and rehearsal for his ballet performance.

And so, on this night, as the last of the teens walked out the room and they unwound a little, Taemin spoke up. 'Hey, I was thinking, do you mind going for a drink tonight?'

Jongin blushed. How was it that he was the one being asked out?! But as Jongin had been fussing over how to ask and when to ask, he hadn't noticed the long glanced Taemin had thrown his way, the soft chuckles at his bad jokes and how Taemin had been trying to get as close as possible to him.

'I'd love to.' Jongin said.

Taemin smiled. He'd actually done it! … He had this feeling on his gaydar that Jongin was gay, so now to test his theory. So, while they packed up and got ready to leave, Taemin kept a close eye on him. He tried to spy for a tell, a clue as to his gaydar was correct, but alas.

And thus, after a few drinks and when the topics had been worn out, Taemin just asked for the tea. 'So, are you seeing someone?'

Jongin, taken aback by Taemin's forwardness, shook his head. 'No boy in sight, unfortunately.'

… Really? This easy? 'Ah, so you're…'

'Gay. Yes. I figured that's why we're here?'

Now Taemin started to blush. 'Yes! I mean, yes. But I wasn't sure, so I had to check…'

Jongin laughed. 'You're so cute. We've never talked about it though…'

'Not really. Just work.'

'I wouldn't mind talking about it though.' Jongin smiled. What was he doing? Was he going to tell Taemin he was Kai? How would that turn out? Hello Taemin, I am the guy who's been fucking you for the last three months. Nice to get to know you. Yes, I've known for all those months, but I've just never bothered to tell you because I am, in fact, a creep. Well, if that wasn't going to get him into bed, nothing was. So, he was going to lie? He had to avoid Taemin seeing him naked. His face and hair were fine, Taemin couldn't recognise those, but his body was a whole different story. Taemin had almost erected a shrine for every ab on his torso, so he couldn't show that to him.

So, okay. Option 1: be honest. Result: Taemin would freak out, never wanna see him again, issues at work, lose job. Bad idea. Option 2: avoid the subject. Result: Either Taemin would think he wasn't that interested or Taemin would think he's weird. Both of them wouldn't be catastrophic, but Jongin did want to be with this kid. So bad idea. Option 3: lie. Result: a possible relationship founded on a lie and he'd be digging himself a hole so big he'd never be able to climb out of it. Bad idea, would not recommend…

'So… No boyfriends, nothing?' Taemin asked.

'Nope. I'm waiting for my Prince Charming.' Jongin lied. Well then, here we go.

Taemin laughed. 'I see. And what does Prince Charming look like to you?'

Jongin chuckled. 'Do you want me to be cheesy or honest?'

'Hmmm, cheesy.'

'He looks like you, of course.'

Taemin burst out laughing and Jongin shook his head in shame. 'How about you?'

'I had a major crush back in Korea, but nothing came of that. I get by here in the States, but I don't… I mean… You know Grindr, right?'

Jongin nodded.

'Well, sometimes I go have some fun. But apart from that, I'm just trying to find someone new to fall for.'

'And have you found that person?'

'I have.'


	4. Act 4 - Annexer

Taemin gave a soft moan as Jongin pressed him against his front door, kissing him sloppily. Taemin mewled as his date peppered kisses along his jaw, up to his ear. Taemin kneaded Jongin's butt roughly, which was an unusual feeling for Jongin, all things considered.

They'd gone on a few dates now, most of them ending with a sweet kiss at the door. But tonight, a fine spring evening with a gentle blossoming breeze and the orange glow of the sun on Taemin's hair, but compelled Jongin to kiss him more. To show him how spring had corrupted Jongin's heart into love too.

Taemin chuckled and reached in his pocket, grabbing the keys. 'I don't mind continuing this inside…'

Sirens in Jongin's head. If he went in with Taemin now, surely, they'd do it. And if Taemin saw his body, he'd connect the dots. So, no. Jongin contorted this face into the most sorrowful look he had available to himself on command and averted his eyes. 'I'm sorry… I'd love to kiss you more, but I'm not sure I'm ready for "that" yet.'

Panic struck Taemin's eyes and he shook his head. 'No, no, that's okay. Uh… I just meant… Okay, I didn't mean that, but I still would like to continue kissing you inside. It's getting kinda chilly and I'm sure the neighbour across the street is watching and fapping.'

Jongin loved it when Taemin rambled like this. He nodded. 'Okay.'

Taemin opened the door blindly and pulled Jongin inside. They lost their shoes, flailing them across the hall, and ran to Taemin's room. He saw glimpses of Jonghyun and Minho, the latter looking up to follow them with his eyes and shake his head. 'Kids.'

Taemin smiled as he closed the door of his room. 'So, this is what I call home.'

Jongin smiled and walked around, seeing all the posters of K-pop boybands. He picked up ballerino shoes. 'Do you…?'

'Not really… I tried it a few times, but I just don't have the patience.' Taemin fell on his bed and spread his arms to invite Jongin. 'Come on, you were doing so well at the door.'

Jongin laughed and joined Taemin on his bed. He kissed him and purred against his cheek. 'I'm glad I went inside with you.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I'm pleased to hear that.' He wrapped his arms around Jongin and snuggled into the boy's large hoodie. 'You smell so nice.'

Jongin chuckled. 'You're so cute.'

'Can we at least… snuggle, just a little? You don't have to sleep here or whatever, just snuggle for a moment?'

'I mean… I can sleep here…' Jongin scratched his neck. 'I can sleep in this hoodie and I'll just keep my boxers on so this horny lil cutie…' He kissed Taemin's nose. 'Won't be tempted.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I'd like that. Allow me to snuggle with my big boyf… date. Person. Thing.'

Jongin laughed. 'One hell of a Freudian slip right there.'

'Look, I like you, you know that.' Taemin said.

And thus, later that night, they laid in bed together. Taemin snuggled into Jongin's chest and hoodie, sighing satisfied. Jongin wrapped his arm around his Taeminnie, who was dressed short grey shorts and a pink shirt that looked for the line between crop top and normal shirt. No matter how big the hole was he had dug. He'd keep digging if that meant he'd be with Taemin, this angel in his arms.

Though, the longer it went on, the worse it became. He had to keep in mind that the things Taemin said to Jongin couldn't be said by Kai, and vice versa. Taemin shouldn't be able to connect the dots. And thus, Jongin felt he was living two lives at the same time. Sorry, make that three. He was also kinda hiding he was Siegfried in The Swan Lake. Taemin might see the connection with Kai's safe word.

So, it was all a bit complex. He wasn't even sure how he felt that, even though Taemin and Jongin were going on dates, Taemin still sought pleasure with Kai. They weren't official and exclusive yet, but it still felt like a little sting in Jongin's heart. Though that sting was quickly forgotten when he got ready to pump a gallon of jizz down Taemin's throat or across his face.

Speaking of which, Kai groaned loudly as Taemin gulped his cum down greedily one steamy summer night. He had tamed Taemin once more and he combed through the boy's messy hair. 'God, you're being the best boy today.'

'I always want to be the best boy for my master…' Taemin smiled, cum dripping from the corner of his lips. He got up and crawled onto the bed. 'Because being the best boy means I get to drink a lot of my master's cum…'

Kai smirked and slapped Taemin's bottom. 'Does my best boy want some spanking?'

'Yes…' Taemin mewled. Kai sat down and Taemin found his spot, laying across Kai's lap with his bottom pointing up happily. 'Give it to me, master…' He wiggled his bottom a little, ready to take Kai's soft spanking. Kai turned a little soft when Taemin had been tamed. He'd spank him, whip him, push and pull him around the room and throw him across the bed, but there would be a softness to it. When the word "Minnie" would roll from those puffy lips, Taemin already felt his pre-cum leaking again.

Kai placed his fingers in Taemin's mouth. 'Suck those for me.' He spanked Taemin's bottom. 'And no biting.' Taemin nodded and suckled on Kai's long fingers, enjoying them greatly as he felt Kai's other hand slap his bottom teasingly. Kai alternated between Taemin's buns, giving them both a good spanking until they saw red. He took his fingers from Taemin's mouth and, with one hand, spread Taemin's buns and started to finger the boy.

Taemin whined softly and wiggled his butt. 'Yes, master, take me.'

Kai pressed on Taemin's prostate. He felt Taemin leak on his legs and he hummed lewdly. 'You're making me dirty again…'

'I can't help it, master. You're too hot and sexy…' Taemin whined. 'Please… Let's me take your cock…'

Kai fell back on the bed and hummed. 'Go ahead, make your master cum with your tight ass.' He slapped it roughly. 'Don't forget the condom though.'

Taemin grabbed a condom and carefully put it on his dominator's member. He kneeled across his waist and sank down on Kai's erection. 'Fuuuuck, master, you're so big and huge…'

Kai just laid back, one hand under his head and one hand on Taemin's waist to maintain a little control over the boy. He watched as Taemin, though his body was spent, bobbed up and down his erection, playing with himself to tighten his bottom for his master. He purred as he felt Kai's phallus fill him up completely and he spurted his cum across Kai's muscular, tanned torso. He bowed his head in shame. 'I'm sorry, master, I should have made you cum first…'

'No worries, Minnie, though you gotta clean me up.'

Taemin started lick Kai's chest clean, suckling on his nipples and pecs. Kai groaned a little, a growl piercing his gritted teeth. Taemin's was getting extra tight and, with him bending over like this, it put a lot of pressure on his member, that still slowly rocked and moved inside Taemin's constricting insides. Kai placed both his hands on Taemin's waist, and he started to move the boy, so that his orgasm got closer. Taemin noticed and started to move with him. 'Yes, master, fill me up…'

Kai groaned and came, spurting his semen shockingly into his condom. He pulled out quickly and tore off the condom, so his final squirts of creamy white cum could land on Taemin's back and butt. He laid back and chuckled as Taemin clung to his chest. 'Fuck, you're so great.'

'Best boy for master.'

The cool summer breeze guided them through the streets of New York City. Taemin clung to Jongin's arm and smiled. 'You're really toned, Nini.'

'Better be, or those six hours in the gym per week are for nothing.' Jongin chuckled. He bought them both ice cream and let himself be pulled along by Taemin, who had been wanting to go on a walk through the city for ages. As the sun set behind them, it cast their long shadows on the pavement, showing how different they were but at the same time how close they were to one another.

Taemin pressed a creamy kiss on Jongin's cheek. 'Oh.' He chuckled. 'Sorry.' He wiped Jongin's cheek. 'Did I mention last night's class with Chad?'

'Nope. If he hit on you, you're mine.'

Taemin laughed. 'I am yours? I highly doubt that. But anyways, Chad was all over me.'

Jongin growled.

Taemin laughed even louder. 'No, no, I'm kidding. But anyway, we were teaching the little ones, right? And Chad couldn't get them to listen. So, he was trying really hard to teach them some simple steps, but all of them were not paying attention at all. So, Chad gave up and I did "Baby shark" with them. All of them listened.'

'You are a miracle worker.' Jongin said.

Taemin chuckled. 'I know right. So, Chad was done with life, as you might imagine.'

'I never liked Chad. He was always like "Ballet is for girls, Jongin!" Bla, bla, bla. Twat.' Jongin sighed.

Taemin hummed. 'It's not, so don't worry. And even so, what's wrong with being in touch with your feminine side? I like all of your sides just as much.'

'You haven't seen all of them though.'

'Well, I must assuredly haven't seen ONE of them.' Taemin smirked. 'Little shy boy, that you are.'

'Shut up!' Jongin sighed. 'I just… It's just… We've never gotten a proper chance.' They still haven't had sex. Jongin had been able to either keep himself out of Taemin's pants and Taemin out of his bedroom. He'd employed all the tricks in the book. Forgetting condoms, having no lube, having to dance the next day, needing to go somewhere very early. He'd one time acted like he got a phone call saying that he had to come home NOW.

It had grown increasingly difficult to keep Taemin at bay like that and it had grown even more difficult to finally confess his secret. He couldn't take the risks. Being with Taemin felt so good and being honest could only endanger all that. Jongin had to learn to live with it that he and Taemin would… never be fully together.

'With storm Marco heading for the metropolitan area of New York, people are starting to stockpile their goods for when the storm will hit. This storm will prove the toughest one of this fall -' Jongin turned off the news. He couldn't focus. Last night had been rough.

_Taemin curled up on the other side of the couch. 'I just don't get it. I mean… Aren't you in love with me?'_

_'I am!' Jongin said. 'I really am! I just…'_

_'I bought the right size condoms, I got lube, we are both free in the morning, you don't have your practice tomorrow, we have all the freedom in the world to spend the night together. Finally! And you still don't want to be with me?'_

_Jongin felt like he could cry. 'I do, but… I… I want to spend the night with you but I'm not… I don't wanna… I can't have sex with you.'_

_'Why not? Is something wrong with…?'_

_'No, nothing's wrong with you. Not with me. Or well, yes, something's clearly wrong with me, because I'm not craving to have sex with you and that makes me an idiot, but… I do wanna sleep with you, but I just don't wanna…'_

_Taemin sighed. 'Look! I don't know where we're going with this, okay? I wanna be your boyfriend! But you never show me that you want to be mine! You act all jealous when I talk about other men. You are so sweet and nice. We kiss. We snuggle. But…'_

_'I know, I know, I really want to be your boyfriend too, but…'_

_'But, Jongin, but! I really need a physical aspect in this relationship! Maybe we're different, but I need to be able to be intimate with the man I love!'_

_'I know, me too, but…'_

_'So, you don't love me?'_

_'… No, I do love you! How can you think…'_

_'So, you also need a physical relationship with the one you love, which is me, but you don't want one with me.'_

_Jongin actually felt a tear roll down his cheek. 'Yes, yes and no! I love you! I really do! And I want to be intimate with you! I want to sleep with you and have sex with you and… But just not tonight…'_

_'When, Jongin? When?'_

_Jongin bit his lip. 'I don't… I don't know…'_

_Taemin got up and put on his shoes. 'Well, call me when you know.'_

_'No, Taemin, don't go.' Jongin got up and caught his hand. 'Please stay, I don't want you to leave…'_

_'Let go.'_

_Jongin let go and watched as Taemin walked out of his apartment. If he didn't act now, he'd lose him forever. He needed to tell him. He was going to tell him._

_Jongin ran after him and as he put his hand on the front door, he halted. He stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. And he knew that with every passing eternity, his Taeminnie was further and further removed from him. Jongin sank through his legs and rested against the door. Wondering how he got here. And how he would get out of this mess._

Jongin rubbed his forehead. He'd sat at his front door for a while. He'd never felt so alone. So lonely. So cold. Never had his existence felt so devoid of all that was meaningful to him. While only Taemin had left him. Was that how he felt about that boy? The only thing that meant something? Jongin gulped.

He had to tell Taemin. But how? How to tell him his secret? Maybe Taemin already knew but waited for him to tell it. No, that wouldn't make sense. Everything in Taemin's interactions with both Jongin and Kai pointed out that they were two different people to him.

He looked up as he heard the door of the staff area of the dancing school open. He recognised the scuffles and the footsteps. He ran out of his office. 'Taemin, I…'

'No, Jongin.' Taemin looked at him, his eyes red and swollen. 'I just don't understand you. We're clearly two different people who want different things.'

'No, no, I…'

'I'll hear from you when you've figured things out.' Taemin walked to his own office and closed the door.

Jongin sighed and walked back to his chair. He dropped his head on his desk and closed his eyes. To try and hear Taemin's laughter one last time.

He tried to reach out to Taemin, which apologies and gestures of love, but none of them got through to him. He saw them, he read them, but he never really replied. Jongin figured he was waiting for Jongin to make up his mind and Jongin didn't know what to do.

Maybe he should just do it. Just undress and show himself to Taemin. Maybe he figured it out, maybe he didn't. Maybe they'd have just plain vanilla sex and Taemin wouldn't know a thing. But Jongin wasn't sure he could just have vanilla sex anymore. He'd never really…

And how would he explain his back, with all the scars Taemin had carved into it with his nails? Well, they still weren't exclusive, but they weren't exactly all casual either. Though Taemin did still see Kai on a regular basis, though Jongin would be wise not to throw that at Taemin's head.

And what if he just told him? Just went over there, with the mask in his bag, and showed it to him. Told him he was Kai and Kai was Jongin. And that Jongin was head over heels with Taemin and so was Kai and… And that Jongin had developed some weird double personality thing with a dominator role he played. Jongin shook his head. Jongin felt like just telling Taemin would invoke the apocalypse in their relationship.

Maybe.

Maybe he'd be wise to spare Taemin this pain. Maybe he'd be wise to call Taemin and tell him that Jongin didn't feel the same way Taemin did. Even though that would be a lie. The biggest lie he'd ever told, counting the fact that he hadn't told Taemin he and Kai were the same person. And how would that be less painful?!

Storm Marco had grown to a weak hurricane, he'd heard. He could actually laugh about it that right now the actual hurricane outside felt so insignificant. He breathed slowly. 'I don't know, Taemin.'

'I don't know. I want to tell you I do know, but I don't.'

'Is this why you've sought your pleasure at Kai's? Because I wouldn't give it to you? I wanted to, but I couldn't.'

'Listen to me. I have to tell you something.'

'I know this will freak you out.'

'I should have told you earlier.'

'Hey Taemin, how are things?'

'Taeminnie, I'm sorry that…'

No matter how much he practiced, all the words seamed to pale in comparison to the remorse and pain he felt. They seemed to fail in encompassing all of Jongin's sincere feelings for Taemin. They seemed to fail him at every tone and volume.

The world seemed to fail him now. What was being New York's most infamous dominator worth when you couldn't actually be with the one you loved?

A message on his phone. Taemin. Through Grindr. So, at Kai.

_'Am I an unattractive person?'_

Blind anger and fear raged through Jongin's veins and muscles. He grabbed his coat and ran outside. Into the hurricane.

Taemin opened the front door. 'Jongin?! What are you doing? Haven't you heard that everyone should stay inside? Hurricane and all?'

Jongin was panting, his lungs felt painful in his chest. His heart couldn't pump fast enough.

'Jongin?! Are you okay? Come in, please, you'll get sick…'

'You're not.'

'… I'm not?'

'You're not unattractive. You are perfect. You are the love of my life. I want to be with you. I want to sleep with you. I want to travel the world with you. I want to be on stage with you. I want to BE with you. You are not unattractive. You are not.'

Silence. The eye of the storm. Time seemed to stop. Jongin's breath seemed to get caught before it even entered his body. His knees couldn't take it. He was sure his bike wouldn't survive being latched to the streetlight. Jongin didn't dare to look Taemin in the eye but couldn't avert his gaze from the angel standing in front of him.

Anger spewed out at him. 'You're Kai?!'


	5. Act 5 - Céder

As Odette [jumped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI7AsZGnyi4) to end her life, the storm between her and Siegfried too much to bear, Von Rothbart stood laughing manically. As the hurricane destroyed their love, as the storm tore them apart, as the swans were all cowering in fear over the end of their Princess, Siegfried's heart broke. He ran after her and jumped.

The ballet ended as a new dawn rose upon the lands. Applause erupted from the audience; a standing ovation rolled across the stage.

The ballerinas and ballerinos flooded the stage again to accept the applause with a reverence. A curtsy for the ladies, a bow for the gentlemen.

Jongin basked in the lights of the stage. His heart pumped, his muscles felt sore and his body was glowing. His first performance as Siegfried had been a success. Jongin couldn't begin to express himself properly. The director and choreographer entered the stage and handed out flowers to everyone, but their main stars, including Jongin, got an actual bouquet of roses, white and red ones mixed.

Jongin nodded at them and took in their praises and compliments. He didn't hear them actually. He just felt the gaze of the audience upon him. Though he knew he missed one pair of eyes at this point.

Nevertheless, he went backstage to his dressing room. The door was open, though his stylist and makeup artist weren't there. He walked in and smiled. 'And, how was I?'

'You did perfect!' Taemin exclaimed and kissed him. 'I heard the applause from here, but you know I wanted to be here when you came back. So, I hope you didn't miss me over there.'

Jongin chuckled and embraced him tightly. 'I did, but I knew where you were at.'

'I'm so proud of you.' Taemin said. 'So very proud. When I saw you there on stage, I just… I'm jealous, you know. Not that you stood there, but of your skill. You were so good.'

Jongin kissed him and let his tongue roam around Taemin's mouth. His hands roamed down the boy's back and ended up on his butt, kneading it roughly. Taemin chuckled into Jongin's mouth. 'Oh my.'

'These tights might not be able to hide how excited I am about you being in my dressing room…' Jongin smirked.

'I've noticed.' Taemin hummed. 'How much time do we have?'

'We're gonna have a drink with everyone, but…' Jongin quickly turned and locked the door. 'I can be fast.'

Taemin chuckled and started to undress his taller boyfriend, revealing the demigod underneath the princely clothes and the tights. Jongin purred as his member got the space it needed, and he started to pluck away Taemin's clothes, no matter how fancy the boy had tried to dress up for his night at the ballet. He swatted Taemin's round buns as soon as he had managed to pull them from the boy's tight trousers.

Taemin chuckled. 'Are you really going to be my master here?'

'Nah, I just like watching them jiggle.' Jongin smirked. They moved over to Jongin's makeup chair and Taemin kneeled onto it, hanging over the backrest. Jongin entered him from behind, his member slick with his own saliva. Taemin groaned and tossed his head back. 'Fuck, you're big…'

'This is just a preview for later.'

'Oh, I'm the luckiest man alive.'

Jongin stretched when he woke up in the morning. Taemin was clinging to him, both arm and leg wrapped around him. The boy wore his pink crop top and grey shorts again, and, God, did those accentuate his butt. They had trampled the sheets away as their room had been hot last night after their drinks and fun with the ballet crew. Jongin licked his lips and stuffed his hand down Taemin's shorts. 'Good morning.'

Taemin purred and wiggled his butt a little. 'Good morning.' He opened his eyes and smiled. 'Did you sleep well?'

'I did. Thirsty though.'

Taemin laughed. 'Someone had a little too much to drink last night.'

'I didn't!' Jongin whined. 'I'm just a little thirsty.'

Taemin chuckled and got up. 'I'll get you some water.'

Jongin watched his boyfriend walk away, feeling his erection grow as his gaze lingered on Taemin's round, jiggly bottom. He took off his sleeping shirt and boxers and assumed his usual position when he wanted to have his way with his sub, in the middle of the bed, resting against the headboard and his legs spread.

Taemin walked back in and halted, gulping. 'I see. Okay.'

'Hmmm?'

'Does master want his water first or…'

'Yes. And you may undress yourself.'

'Undress myself? But…'

'Obey me.'

Taemin gave Jongin his water and took his clothes off, taking his position between Jongin's legs. 'Yes?'

'…'

'Yes, master.' Taemin's eyes beamed a devious smile.

This is why Jongin still loved doing this. Taemin always had to be tamed. Always this boy tried to be a rebel, and Jongin loved it. It was the same as back then, only one difference. Jongin no longer wore his mask. Jongin growled and turned Taemin around. 'Being a bit of a brat again, are we?' He spanked Taemin's bottom. 'Don't worry, I'll teach you again.'

Taemin groaned and presented his buns for his boyfriend. 'Yes, teach me again, master.'

Jongin got onto his knees and started to swat his boyfriend's ass with his hand. Taemin mewled, whimpered and moaned, wishing for more. 'Now, what did I tell you to do?'

'I had to undress, master.'

'And?'

'I have to listen immediately to my master.' Taemin mewled as Jongin, who had grabbed his whip, struck his behind. 'I was a naughty boy…'

'While you should be…'

'The best boy.' Taemin moaned and tossed with his head, messing up his hair even further. 'Master, please let me…'

'Nope.' Jongin grabbed Taemin by his hair and pulled him up, onto his knees, as Jongin stood up on the mattress. He pressed Taemin's face against his erection and made him take it all-in. 'There we go, breakfast is served for naughty boys.'

Taemin sucked roughly on the giant member stuffed into his mouth. He gagged and coughed, saliva spilling from his lips and dripping down Jongin's shaft and sack. He looked up at Jongin through his lashes, creating the most sinful view Jongin had even had the pleasure to behold. 'Am I doing well, master?' His voice was muffled, but Jongin understood him.

'You're slowly climbing up the ranks again to become my best boy.'

Taemin took Jongin's member deep into his mouth and purred. 'I wanna be the best boy again.' He groaned as he felt Jongin roughly comb through his hair and move his head up and down his shaft. 'I want master's cum…'

Jongin smirked. Taemin had been tamed easily this morning. Might be residual lewdness from yesterday, when they were almost caught in Jongin's dressing room. Jongin might have been fast, he hadn't counted on going multiple rounds. He licked his lips and pulled out of Taemin's mouth. He slapped himself across the boy's face a few times and bowed down to kiss him, just as sloppily as Taemin blew him. Tasting his own cock, Jongin smirked as he locked eyes with Taemin. 'What are you thinking?'

'That I'm the luckiest boy alive.' Taemin said. 'Master.' He added quickly.

Jongin chuckled huskily. He put Taemin on all fours and kneeled behind him. 'Go on, start fingering yourself.'

Taemin planted his shoulder in the pillow, reach down his torso to his bottom and started to finger himself slowly, two fingers easily sliding in and out of himself. Jongin pressed his lips against the boy's tight hole, adding his tongue to the mix with Taemin's finger.

Taemin gave a loud moan. He loved it when Jongin rimmed him. Especially when he ordered Taemin around. This was always the best reward, being rimmed by those big juicy lips and that lovely thick tongue of his. Taemin intensified his fingering and felt his moment approach, though barely anything had happened yet. Jongin reached down and started to milk him, jerking his boyfriend roughly.

Taemin whined. 'Master, too much…'

'More?' Jongin added a finger of his own.

Taemin spurted his cum across the sheets and moaned. 'Fuck, master, yes, more… Give it to me…'

Jongin slicked his member, no condom anymore, and pressed himself inside. He bit his lip as Taemin was scorching hot inside, but he soldiered on. He started to rock his hips and fill up his boyfriend's inside with all of his ten inches. Taemin mewled and bobbed to Jongin's steady rhythm. 'Yes, master, faster, master…'

Jongin spanked. 'Don't tell me what to do.'

'I'm sorry, master.' He heard Taemin's pleasure at being spanked again. Taemin clenched his behind, earning a low growl from Jongin.

'Fuck.'

'Masteeeeer…'

Jongin filled up Taemin inside with his cum, his hips bucking roughly. He couldn't help it. Taemin was too good this morning. Jongin kept pumping in his cum, shooting wad after wad into Taemin. He pulled out and fell over, landing on the bed next to Taemin.

'Siegfried.' Jongin said. 'We're done. I wanna shower with you and I want to go shopping with you today.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Sounds good.'

And thus, after they showered, which included a lengthy butt massage from Jongin to Taemin, they sat in Jongin's kitchen to have breakfast. Taemin sat at the bar as Jongin made them pancakes, wearing his typical grey shorts and pink top again. Jongin had donned a hoodie that was too large, so he didn't need to wear trousers.

'Why didn't you tell me immediately again?'

'Because I thought it would be awkward?'

'Right. Because explaining in the hallway, where my roomies were listening in on us, was less awkward.'

'Well… I didn't really have a plan.'

'I noticed.'

'I'm just glad you were okay with it.'

'Well, who can say no to a boyfriend with a dick the size of a redwood?'

Jongin laughed and slid a pancake onto Taemin's plate. 'Just shut up and eat. And I bring more to this party than just my dick.'

'True. You also make jokes, like just now.'

'Hey!'

Jongin stepped onto the stage again, in Siegfried's princely outfit. He made his way to his spot and looked into the audience. And on the first row, as with all his performance, sat the man of his dreams. Wearing a fancy outfit that looked oh so cute. With his hair in a bun.

Oh, Jongin couldn't wait to devour him tonight and make him beg for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sharing this prompt! It was a blast to write! I hope you liked it!


End file.
